Sheet Music
by zaftigchic
Summary: Alcide turns on the charm and brings out the animal in one lucky woman.


***** Disclaimer***** This story is rated 'M' because of mature language and explicit sex scene. I don't own rights to the character (Alcide) or True Blood.

**~Sheet Music~**

"This black eye is the exact reason I don't like going to clubs", I stated while given a napkin full of ice.

This debacle was the end result of me giving into my best friend's harassment. "We're going out dancing if I have to drag you by your Jimmy Choo's", was the threat I received a from Darry. Darrius, Darry to all his friends, was a 6'2 man with coco colored skin and impeccable taste in clothes. He was built like a linebacker. He had razor sharp wit and an acid tongue. He was also the gayest man to hit the streets since Rupaul tugged on panty hose. "You know how much I loath the night club scene. Why can't we just sit at my place watching mindless tv and gorge on junk food?", I pleaded. "Because you're never gonna find a man watching infomercials." "Alright. Alright. I'll go", I conceded because going was a lot easier than hearing Darry nag and bitch at me all night.

It's 10:00 on a Saturday night and I find myself standing in a line 20 deep to get inside the "hottest" night spot of the moment. I'm dolled up in my favorite Donna Karen wrap dress and knee high suede 4 inch heel boots. My feet were starting to object to my choice of footwear, but damn, I looked good. "Look at you! You're workin' the curves tonight honey. Skinny chicks watch out!", Darry complimented. "If I had a body like that with your beautiful brown skin I'd show it off too. Oh wait. I do and I am!" "Darry. You are way too much", I said shaking my head and laughing. "I know it doll, but you love me anyway." Once inside we grab a table and I resolve myself to watching Darry chase every available man in the joint. I decided this situation called for alcohol so off to the the bar I went. Again I find myself in line, so to past the time I start people watching. My visual circuit around the room makes it ½ way when I feel someone standing close behind me. I turn quickly, all ready to rip into the person who's hogging my personal space when I look right into Alcide's chocolate eyes. "Hey! How are you?", I say after a slight pause. "I'm good. How are you?"

Alcide. Too sexy to be real, 6'5, dark hair, dimpled smile Alcide. We'd met 2 months ago at a fund raiser I'd co-chaired and had since seen each other at other charitable functions. Alcide was a successful contractor, but had a heart as big as he was tall. He volunteered his free time as a mentor to young boys, teaching them what was to be good and decent men, but most importantly he was a walking, talking Adonis. Tanned skin the result of ancestry not fake bake. Brown eyes and a body that should be sat on an alter and idolized.

We leaned into each other to speak over the music. I smelled his cologne. Something woodsy. Intoxicating. "It must be fate," he whispers. "What must be fate?" "That we see each other again. The stars must be aligned just right." I give a small laugh and say, "They must be." When we finally make it to the bar I order a glass of White Zinfandel and he orders Grey Goose on the rocks. We move away from the bar and try to talk, but it's just too loud. Alcide takes my hand and moves us to a corner. We stand close and he says, "So how about dinner?" He'd been asking me out to dinner since the fund raiser and I had steadfastly said no. Looking down sheepishly, I say, "Alcide I'm flattered, but there's just no room in my life for dating." "Ok. I'll let you think about it some more, but you have to dance with me." "Wow! You don't give up do you?", I said laughing. "Not when I see something I want." Darry picks that precise moment to appear and inform me that it's past time for me to dance. He yanks me away as I look back and mouth to towards Alcide, "I'm sorry". He mouths back, "It's ok." I set my glass down at a table as we make our way to the dance floor. Three dances later when a slow song begins, I turn around to go back to the table when an arm wraps around my waist. "May I have this dance?" I look up, smile and say, "Of course" and allow Alcide to pull me close, wrapping me in his warm embrace. I wind my arms around his neck and we begin to move to the music. His eyes move over my face, watching me intently. He moves his hand up to the nape of my neck to place my head on his chest. We sway slowly, so in sync with each other that I close my eyes and sigh. He whispers in my ear, "You smell so good,"and as the music begins to fade he places a light kiss on my temple. Slowly, reluctantly we pull away from each other. He raises my hand to his lips and kisses it. Then he rubs my hand gently against his cheek and whispers, "Thank you". At that point the pulsing beat of a new song starts and I'm asked to dance again. Alcide releases my hand and walks back to his table. I try in desperation to follow him with my eyes, but the guy I'm dancing with is like a brick wall. He tells me his name, but everything he says is just additional noise in my ears. We finish the dance and I go back to my table. As soon as I sit down a waiter brings me a drink. I look up to tell him I hadn't ordered anything when he says it's compliments of the gentleman across the room. I look in the direction he's referring to and see Alcide smiling and raising his glass. I raise mine and smile.

The rest of the night was a constant succession of dances and loud music. The brick wall asks me to dance again. We pass Alcide dancing with a super modeling looking woman on our way to find an empty space on the floor. By the time we find a spot the song had changed to something slow. Wonderful. Just my luck. "The Wall" crushes me against him as we dance. Every time I push his chest to create some space, he pulls me tighter. All this is beginning to annoy me so I turn to walk off. I see Alcide watching me, asking with his eyes if I need help. I shake my head no. At that exact moment "The Wall" grabs me and starts grinding on my ass. As I pull away he grabs my breast. I turn and knee him in the groin. He wails and punches me in the face. As I fall backwards I'm caught by people rushing to my aid. I see Alcide charge for "The Wall" and then get pulled back right before he throws a punch. "The Wall" is hauled away by security and I'm ushered to a chair. As I'm begin handed a napkin full of ice, Alcide runs to me and kneels in front of me. With concern in his voice, he asks me, "Are you ok?" "I'm ok", I say weakly. I hear Darry screeching as he runs my directing. "Oh honey. Are you ok?" "I'm alright, but this is why I don't like clubs. I'm going home." "I'm coming with you" No. I can make it by myself," I tell Darry around the napkin, a split lip and an ever swelling cheek. I stand to leave and Alcide puts his arm around me. "I'm taking you home." I start to protest, but he gives me a look that says there's no argument. This is actually a good thing. Arguing means talking and talking means moving my face. Moving my face means pain. I was feeling enough without adding to it. We walk to the entrance with a mass of people gawking and asking what happened. Once we make it out side, Alcide hails a cab. When one approaches, he helps me in and then slides in next to me. I tell the cabbie my address as we pull away from the curb. "Are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" "No. Really. I'll be ok." We ride the rest of the way in silence and with Alcide's arm around my shoulder. When we reach my apartment, he pays the cabbie and walks me to my door. I unlock the door and ask if he wants to come in. He hesitantly crosses the threshold while asking if there's anything he can get for me.

"I'm just gonna take some tylenol since I don't have any hard liquor to dull the pain." He laughs, which makes me laugh, which makes my face hurt. "I'm sorry", he says as he notices my wincing. "Where's your tylenol?" "Up there", pointing toward the kitchen cabinet to my right. He opens the cabinet, finds the bottle and shakes 2 pills out in my hand. He then gives me a glass of water. Son of a bitch! Even trying to drink a freakin' glass of water hurts! Noticing my dilemma, he takes the glass and pours the water into my mouth without touching my lips and without drowning me. Ok, so he's racking up MAJOR brownie points. Gently he caresses my face. "I'm sorry", he says. "Why? It wasn't your fault." "I know, but I feel like I should have protected you." Another brownie point. He leans in and places the gentlest of kisses on my cheek. My eyes close. Well, one voluntarily and the other one, not so much. "Are you taking advantage of my weakened state?" "Yep", he says laughing. He kisses me on my split lips, lingering a little on the wounded part. "I don't wanna hurt you", he says against my battered lips. "You won't", I say breathlessly. The kiss turns from tentative to passionate to wanting.

We moved close to each other. Taking our time. Savoring every second. When we got so close we could hear the intake and exhale of breath, our lips met. Soft lips, a slight scratch from stubble. Strong arms, warm skin. Tongues touching to sample wet inner depths. "You taste sweet", Alcide whispered against my lips. "So do you." I nibbled on the fullest part of his bottom lip. That elicited a moan. He returned the favor, but continued his gentle nibbles down my chin. Nibbles turned into feather light kisses behind my ear, along my neck and eventually ending where my shoulder and neck met. I exhaled, not even aware that I had been holding my breath. I ran my hands across the sweater he was wearing. Even through the heavy material I could feel toned chest. Becoming more brazen with every second, I slid my hands under the sweater, to feel what I knew was already there. Smooth skin, sprinkled with hair, so hot I felt scorched. He untied my dress and it immediately opened to reveal my lacy bra and panty set. Dark blue. The color of angry skies during a thunderstorm. Gently, he pushed the dress off my shoulders. It fluttered to the floor in a dark pool at my feet. He dropped to his knees and began to unzip my boots. First the right, then the left. He crawled around me until he was at my back. He kissed the back of my knees. I buckled slightly, unaccustomed to this erotic treatment. He held my hips as he kissed his way up my thighs. He paid extra attention to the skin exposed by my thong. Kissing, rubbing and gently biting each round cheek. He stood up behind me, leaving trails of wet kisses in his wake. Straightening up behind me, he buried his nose in the baby fine hair at the nape of my neck. "You smell delicious. I want to eat you slowly. Open you up like a ripe orange and lose myself in your wetness." His words were a salacious prelude of things to come.

He unhooked my bra, pushing the straps down my arms. Putting a hand on each breast, he plucked at my nipples. I arched my back to give him more access and moaned at the sensual torture. I began to rub my ass against his hardening dick, feeling him grow with every movement. I turned to face him, standing on my toes to kiss him. I brought his mouth down to met mine for a long, deep kiss. I backed away from him just far enough to take off his sweater. Without hesitation, I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down his legs. Mimicking his earlier actions, I pulled off each sock and shoe, pulled his jeans down the rest of the way and then completely off. Kneeling in front of him, I couldn't help but marvel at this man. His body toned and muscled, his eyes dark and soulful. All this to do with as I wished gave me a rush that had me tugging off his boxer briefs. I wanted to touch what made him a man, to taste him. I slowly took his dick, inch by hot throbbing inch into my mouth. Groaning above me, he placed his hands on my head, letting me know he liked what I was doing. I slid his dick in and out of my mouth until he moaned, "Stop." He pulled me up his body slowly. He hooked his thumbs in the straps of my panties, pulled then down my legs and lifted my feet out of them. In one swift movement he got to his feet and carried me to my bed, our bed...tonight. He laid me on my back and then joined me, sliding over me like silk sheets. His weight and heat were exquisite.

We kissed. So deep, so passionately that we flowed together like a infinite river...no beginning or ending. We tossed and turned. Me on top then reversing our positions. He spoke to me in the language of Roman Emperors. "Let me taste you", he whispered in his thick and throaty accent, on his way down my body. Stopping above my stomach, he licked me from my belly button to my pussy. Opening me up, like he promised, he flicked his tongue over my clit. I screamed, grabbing handfuls of the comforter, trying desperately to stay on this earth, of this earth. I didn't want to dissolve without knowing the joy of having him inside me. He continued to inflict pleasure/pain as he sucked and licked me as if I were the sweetest of all confections. "Please Alcide..." Please stop. Please don't stop. My mind didn't know what it wanted, but my body told Alcide everything he needed to know. He nibbled and licked my clit once more and my body exploded from the inside out. I screamed and cried out my pleasure while bucking against Alcide's greedy mouth. His mouth didn't leave my body until the last aftershock subsided. He then laid on me, kissing me, allowing me to taste myself. I rolled him on his back, placing my weight on him as he had on me. I kissed him, the dimple in his left cheek, the cleft in his chin. I took my time, placing unhurried caressing kisses down his neck and his chest, careful to pay close attention to each flat nipple until they peaked.

I continued my journey until my travels brought me to where his heat was contained and blood rushed. Once again I took his dick into my mouth. I sucked him in deep, all the way to the root and then pulled him out. I tortured him as he had me. I could feel his build up. I licked the tip and pressed my tongue against the opening. He groaned and pulled me up. "I wanna cum inside you", he whispered. I wanted that too. I wanted that more than I could intelligently say at the moment.

I straddled his dick, hovering just above him, while he fingered me. Too much, but not enough. I lowered myself onto him. He felt like molten steel. I sat there to allow my body to adjust to his width and length. Slowly, I began my dance solo. His eyes turned a whiskey gold color as he watched me. Taking index, learning my moves, what I liked. When my music reached his ears, he joined me and we danced together. We harmonized and then when the time came, he took the lead, which I was happy to give him. He rolled me over onto my back without ever breaking our connection. Our dance continued, our push to pull, tempo increasing. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. The hair on his chest scraped my nipples with every thrust, making then ultra sensitive. A sensitivity that I could feel everywhere. My labored breath matched his. Sweat dripped from his body and joined mine. Again I heard beautiful words in accents from ancient lands. "Cum baby", he moaned in my ear. I didn't want to. I didn't think I could handle anymore, but my body called and his body answered. One more thrust and I shattered like glass, screaming his name and crying for unknown reasons. My pull on him pushed him over the edge. He came inside me with a long, deep groan.

Many moments later, like leaves falling from the trees, began our descent back down to where the world awaited us. We laid skin to skin for what seemed like hours before either of us wanted to move, but move we must. I got up and walked to the bathroom on legs made of rubber. I cleaned up and looked in the mirror. Who was this woman looking back at me? I saw a woman with sex mussed hair, stubble burned lips and love bites that covered her chest. Alcide came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck. "You're beautiful", he said against my neck. I looked at the woman again, smiled and said, "I think she is too."

We showered, making love in our own private rain forest, and got back in bed. We couldn't get enough of each other. I would wake him up, bringing him to life with my mouth. He would wake me up to hot, wet kisses to my riping "orange".

Laying in the twilight of the approaching evening Alcide caressed my face. "How are you feeling?" I gave him a lazy satiated grin. He laughed and said "Me too." Placing soft kisses on my bruises he whispers, " I have a question I need to ask." "Ok", I whispered back. "Can I take you out to dinner now?"

© Copyright 2009. All Rights Reserved


End file.
